Based On The Picture
by 14-Ann-Chan
Summary: Lots of little One-shots based on pictures that are on Deviantart. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

hey guys!

I'm so sorry that i have not been updating to make it up to you… I've created this one-shot series called Based on the Picture. So, i have over 53 pages on deviantart of sonic pictures! (which includes other couples then sonamy and some solo pics) and I became so inspired that i want to write some one-shots! I will of course give credit to the artist. How I am going to credit them is that i will have this at the top of each story. I fyou want to look for the picture, you can look up myself and go to my favorites and go to the folder named Sonic.

Title: (i will usually put the same title as the same as the picture but if it doesn't I do want it to be interesting)

Artist: (the artist)

Page: (meaning the page in my folder named Sonic it will changed because I am adding lots of pictures)

Bottom: (what it says on the bottom it usually says a little thing of what they are saying in picture and what usually gets me insipered)

Couple/Person: (do i really need to explain this?)

Age(s)/Set: (the ages of the characters or what game or TV show it's set after)

and that's it! I will not do comics, unless they are wordless and really short. If you want to suggestion something that's fine. For now this will remain T but if it gets you know… rougher. Then I'll make it M but I highly doubt it! What naughty stuff could a 13 year old think of!

Let's begin!

Title: Amy Loves Classic Sonic

Artist: Idolnya

Bottom:

Amy: Awwww you are even more adorable than my Sonic!

Sonic: WTF!

Couple: Sonamy

Set After: Sonic Generations

...

Modern Sonic and Past Sonic had defeated the duo of past and present Dr. Eggman and Dr. Robotnik. They now were settled down is the present time. Everyone just enjoying the party.

"Not bad me. Trust me, as you get older you'll become much better." Modern Sonic said with a wink.

The Past Sonic nodded with a smile on his face, he didn't really talk much. Which was weird because the Past Tails could speak a lot, sometimes they couldn't tell the difference!

Amy started to walk over with a gleeful smile. Modern Sonic looked over and rolled his eyes, knowing what's going to come.

"Oh boy." Past Sonic was confused all he saw was an older lady he saved earlier.

The woman, much to a lot of people's surprise (but seriously, who else was watching?). Amy kneeled down in front of the little Sonic who looked up curiously.

"Thanks for saving me Sonic!" She said happily. She then gently lift him to a hug. The little guy was too bashful and blushed as the strange woman hugged him.

"Awww your so adorable! Even more then my Sonic!" Amy said giggling.

"What the-" Modern Sonic said.

"You swear in front of him, you'll get it." Amy scolded at the older Sonic.

Amy gently put the boy down in front of her once again. The little boy still looked up confused. Sonic kneeled down next to her, trying to see how he could be more cute then him. They were basically the same person!

"Hmmm..." Amy said in thought, which caught Sonic's attention.

"What is it Ames?" Sonic asked.

"I knew I was right!" Amy said snapping her fingers. She then turned to the Modern Sonic.

"This must have been before you met me." Amy said.

"Really how can you tell?" Sonic asked.

"Past Sonic is looking a bit confused on who I am and besides I think I remember you being able to talk when we met." Amy giggled, "I've been thinking of what time in the past this had been, now, I can't really say. It has to be between when you met Tails and when you met me." Amy said.

"Well, they actually are not that close in dates, I knew Tails for quite a long time before meeting you." Sonic said.

"I see, so I guess I know that's before you met me, so I should introduce myself." Amy said, then turned to the little Sonic.

"Hi there, I want to thank you for saving me. My name is Amy." Any said holding her hand out for a shake.

The little guy looked confused for a moment before taking the hand and they gave a small shake.

"I know you're a bit confused on who I am, but I want to apologize in advance." Both Modern and Past Sonics looked confusedly at Amy.

"I will annoy you, I will chase you, I will hit you. I may do many things you don't like. But I need you to know its because I care. Please understand that, I really am just caring for you ok?" Amy asked. The Past Sonic nodded. Then pointed at her tears which were coming out of her eyes.

"Oh! Thank you Sonic, I look like a mess don't I?" Amy laughed nervously. Modern Sonic smiled softly as Past Sonic walked up to her and whipped her tears for her.

"Thank you Sonic." Amy said as the tears were then away. They both hugged each other. Modern Sonic had already stood back up long before. Amy then let go of the embrace and stood up to only reached not as nearly as much in Sonic's height but quite close.

"I knew you could do it Sonic." She said to him.

"Thanks for supporting me Ames." He gave her a thumbs up. "I'm glad you know you'll be there for me."

"Of course Sonic!" Amy said happily.

Sonic nervously held out his arms for a hug. He had been avoiding it all day, pushing her away. But now, it felt different for him somehow.

Amy smiled and came up and gave him a gentle hug.

"Happy birthday Sonic." Amy said.

"Thanks."

They held the embrace until Amy felt tugging on her dress and looked to see Past Sonic wanting more attention on him then his older self. Amy giggled and kneeled down in front of him. The little guy then kissed her cheek, Amy gasped as the little speedster ran away.

Amy got up, suddenly getting flustered. Sonic chuckled at her bashfulness, he thought it was cute and funny.

"Don't go trading me in for my past self Ames." Sonic said with a laugh.

"What if I want to." Amy said.

"What?!" Sonic blurted out.

"This Sonic I can easily catch up to and he actually likes me unlike some hedgehogs." Amy said crossing her arms and looking away from him.

"Aw come on Ames. You can't date a boy who is like 5 years younger than you." Sonic said.

"You can date someone who is 3 years younger." Amy called back.

"Amy."

"You could just stop pushing me away for a little bit! Like I told him, I show that I care about you Sonic." Amy blurted.

Amy then sighed and walked away without giving Sonic a chance you explain. Sonic sighed as he leaned against the tree that was behind him, soon the little Sonic came back.

"Took you long enough." Said Modern Sonic.

Past Sonic pointed at Amy, then at Modern Sonic and put his two fingers he used together.

Sonic got the gesture, and sighed. "I guess I do, she has liked me ever since she met me. But, I don't know. Amy is a unique girl, that's what I like about her I guess." Said the taller one.

They both stood in silence as they watched Amy get her own cake then sit with Silver and Blaze and talking.

Until Modern Sonic finally spoke up.

"Kid, I need you to promise me something." Sonic said as he turned his attention to the boy next to him.

"I know she told you that she was going to annoy you. I'm as sure as anyone can be that she will. But..." The older one started to get red on his cheeks, "Just... Give her hope every once in awhile promise me that, because soon enough..." Sonic smiled.

"Her being happy will just be your life." He said.

The younger Sonic looked confused.

"You'll get it when your older." Suddenly the portal appeared and the younger Tails had already left.

The younger Sonic ran to the portal and as he disappeared the older Sonic smiled.

"I know I did." He said softly.

…

As the past Sonic found himself at the place he originally found the portal. He began running again, until he heard a call from behind him.

"Hey wait!" It sounded familiar yet, he could not put his finger on it. He turned to see a pink hedgehog who's quills was stuck up like his own and wore a green t-shirt tucked into a orange skirt and sneakers.

"Your Sonic the Hedgehog right?" She asked happily.

He nodded as he studied her. Still trying to figure the connection in his mind to where she has seen this girl before.

"Oh my goodness! I'm your biggest fan! I'm Amy Rose." She said, Sonic's eyes widen as he heard the familiar name.

_"...My name is Amy."_

Sonic decided to give the girl a girl squealed so loud it hurt his ears. She then tightly gave him a hug, Sonic was confused, the Amy he knew was more gentle. He could feel his breath running out as he pushed the girl off. He then remembered…

_"I will annoy you…"_

"Sonic!" The younger girl said angrily as she was pushed on the ground. Sonic didn't know what to do, he then saw a flower behind him. But, he didn't want this annoying girl to get hope. She was not the Amy he met. Sure, they are both are pink but the other one was not like this! UNtil he remembered a promise a made.

_"I know she will annoy you…"_

Heck she is.

_"But… Just give her hope."_

Sonic reached for the flower and picked it up. Then held it out to the crying girl and said his first word to start a whole new hope that will grow for years and beyond.

"Sorry, you're pretty." He said.

Amy gasped at the pretty flower and gently took it. She smiled at him, and Sonic blushed.

"I would like it if we could-"

Suddenly a metal hedgehog came and took the pink hedgehog by the arm and out of surprise, she dropped the flower and tried to tug her arm away.

"Hey! Let her go you hunk of metal!" Sonic called.

The robot did not say anything but suddenly flew into the air. Carrying the sacred girl with him.

"Sonic!" She called as she disappeared with the Metal contraption.

Sonic was surprised at how scared the girl was, and how much he was suddenly was willing to go and find her to make sure she was safe… why?

"Sonic!" Called his best friend who had just showed up. "Dr. Robotnik already started trying to take over again!" He said.

"I know, a robot that look exactly like me just came and picked Amy and flew away!" Sonic said, Tails should have been at a shock that his best friend had talked for the first time. Instead Tails became confused at the familiar name.

"Amy? Your future girlfriend?" Tails asked.

Sonic blushed furiously but yelled, "She's not my girlfriend! And it is actually from this time. But, we need to save her! Do you know how we can find her?"

Tails rolled his eyes, he had a thought that he would have to get used to it.

Sonic stared as the portal closed and turned to walk back to the table and walked up to the pink hedgehog who had just ended her conversation with Silver and Blaze. Amy didn't look at Sonic though, she didn't really want to after the outburst she had on him.

"C'mon Ames, you can't be mad at me forever." Sonic teased.

"If you really think that teasing me is going to help, then you're wrong." Amy clarified by crossing her arms, still not turning to face the blue hedgehog.

"Amy, should really be mad at me on a day like this?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic, just because it's your birthday does not mean-"

"It's not just my birthday Ames." Sonic said, cutting her off.

Amy just stood, she opened her eyes in shock. But still did not look up at the long time crush.

"After I left through that portal. Was when a little pink hedgehog called up to me. When I had strength to finally talk. When I met a girl who I shared the most care than anyone in my was the day I met…" Sonic came up so close and whispered against her,

"You…"

"I-I…" Amy gulped as his eyes poured into his, Amy the turned away from Sonic once again and rubbed her arm.

"I thought you forgot…"

"Amy, I would never forget something as important as that."

Sonic then pulled Amy into a hug and ran her fingers through her quills.

"Thank you for saving me Sonic!" Said the little pink hedgehog with glee.

"It was no problem Amy, glad to help, Thank you for helping me with the Time Stones." Sonic said with a wink.

Amy giggled and blushed, "Of course Sonic!" She then gave him a hug. Sonic hugged back, then together unknown in the present.

"There is…"

_"No greater feeling…"_

"Then knowing you…"

_"Ames."_

"Amy."

**"Don't ever forget that."**


	2. PLEASE READ

PLEASE READ MOST IMPORTANT THAT YOU DO!

I know you were most likely expecting an update to this story or a sequel but I do however have bad news that will be shared on my profile. Please read it because it is telling you why you most likely won't be seeing my stories for awhile.

-14AnnChan


End file.
